In recent years, touch-detection function display devices comprising drive electrodes and detection electrodes have been developed. The drive electrodes of touch detection devices also function as common electrodes of the display device, and as one example, the technique of arranging drive electrodes to extend in the same direction as that of signal lines is known. Such a display device is required to suppress the degradation of display quality.